violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Over The Top
Big Brother Over The Top! * '''Fan Vote:''' There were various Fan Votes to give the viewers power like never before. * '''Jury comebacks:''' This appears for the second time, the first 5 evicted jurors of the game will compete in a competition to comeback and win! * '''Battle backs: '''This appears for the second time, the first 5 evicted houseguests can compete to rejoin the competition. * '''Final Three:''' Due to the fact that America voted on a winner, the final vote came down to three HouseGuests rather than two. * '''Roadkill Competition: '''Roadkill comp has returned for a second season, the winner of this competition will secretly nominate a third houseguest for evicton. * '''Round Trip Ticket: '''Any houseguest to enter this secret room can claim an envelope. One of the envelopes contains the Round Trip Ticket that will allow a houseguest to return to the house after being evicted. Houseguests } | | | |} } | | | | | |} Statistics: * '''Slaylah: HOH's-1 POV's-1''' * '''Butters: RK's-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Moonious: POV's-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Jackson: HOH's-1 BB's-1''' * '''Trixie: RK's-1 POV's-1''' * '''Ika: HOH's-1 POV's-2''' * '''Zebra: Rk's-1 POV's-1 HOH's-1''' * '''Xbae: RK's-1 POV's-1''' * '''Viola: HOH's-1 RK's-1''' * '''Hizoku: BB's-3''' * '''Taco: POV's-1''' * '''Young: HOH's-1''' Week 1 In week 1, it was announced that vets would be joining the newbies in an 8 vs 8 season. At the HOH, Slaylah rose up and claimed the win. At the nomination ceremony she nominated Season 1's most hated, Xbae, and season 2's currently hated, Hizoku for eviction. At the roadkill competition, Butters won and nominated newbie Jackson for eviction. At the pov, Slaylah scored it and controlled the week while showing the newbies no mercy. At the pov ceremony she saved Jackson from eviction as the roadkill winner Butters, thought it'd be best to take out Viola early so that she doesn't reach final 3 again. At the live eviction ceremony, it was Hizoku who was sent packing first in a unanimous 12-0-0 vote, and placing him as 16th placement. Week 2 Following after week 2's newbie eviction. the houseguest gathered outside in the backyard for a memory HOH competition. Out of all 14 houseguest, it was Jackson who pulled out the win and prepared for his nominees. America entered the game and nominated Butters for eviction. Jackson then nominated Ika and Moon alongside butters. At the Roadkill competition, Trixie nominated Eleniore for eviction. At the pov, it was Moon who won and saved himself at the pov ceremony, leaving Slaylah as the replacement nominee and backdoor plan. At the eviction. It was slaylah whom was evicted in a 8-1-1-0 vote! Week 3 On week 3, Ika clap backed on the house and won HOH, gaining safety for the week and control of the nominees. At the Roadkill competition, Zebra won and knew his nominee from the start. At the nomination ceremony, it was Zebra and Butters who was nominated, by Ika who wanted the vets gonzo. Zebra decided to nominate fellow Vet, Young for eviction, so that the newbies would target and vote him out over Zebra. America nominated Vet Naxo for eviction, due to his new leaf turned weirdness he showed this season. At the pov competition, it was Zebra who scored another competition and saved himself from eviction. Leaving Ika to renominate someone, in which she chose silent, yet intimidating newbie Eleniore, for eviction. At the eviction ceremony, it was Eleniore whom was blindsided in a 7-2-1-0 vote, being the second newbie to exit the house. Week 4 Following Eleniore's eviction Zebra scored HOH and safety, and targeted those who wronged him before. At the roadkill competition Xbae won and was prepared to nominate her target as well. Zebra, nominated Ika for nominating him last week, and butters, from last season's bashing for eviction. While Xbae nominated July for eviction, from her disrespectful tone towards her. America nominated Viola for eviction to give her a scare in the game. At the pov competition, it was Ika who won and saved himself with the power of veto, forcing Zebra to choose a replacement nominee, and he chose Naxo for the place. At the eviction ceremony, it was Naxo who was blindsided and evicted in a close 4-3-3-0 vote. Leaving Zebra to break the tie making Naxo the second evicted Vet of the season. Week 5 Week 5 began with Viola scoring an HOH win, at the roadkill competition, it was Viola who won also being the first houseguest to nominate 3 people in one week. At the nomination ceremony, it was Ika and Jackson who were Viola's nominees, and Jackson who was her third nominee, thanks to roadkill. At the pov competition, it was Trixie who had won and discarded in fear of the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony, it was Jackson who got the boot in a 7-2-0 vote, becoming the 5th pre-juror of the season. Week 6 In week 6, Jackson surprised the other houseguests by winning the battlebacks, he played under the radar for the week to avoid being sent out again. Moon then pulled out an HOH win and nominated Viola and Xbae for eviction. At the the pov competition, it was Xbae who pulled out the win and saved herself from eviction. This left Moon forced to renominate someone and chose Zebra for the backdoor plan. In a close 6-5 vote, it was Zebra who was evicted and backdoored from the competition, becoming the final pre-juror of the season in a close 6-5 vote. Week 7 (Double eviction) In week 7, it was announced to be a double evicton week. Butters rose up from the shadows and won HOH nominating Viola and Ika for eviction. At the pov competition, Taco won and saved Viola leaving Butters to renominate someone, he chose Xbae for a backdoor plan as she was indeed backdoored and evicted in an unanimous 8-0 vote. Week 7.1 (Double Eviction) In part 2 of the double eviction, it was Young who rose up and won HOH, at the nomination ceremony, he nominated Trixie due to his extreme dislike of her lacefront, and Ika as a pawn to make sure Trixie was evicted. At the pov competition, It was Ika who claimed the win saving himself and caused Jackson to be the replacement nominee. At the eviction ceremony it was Trixie who got the boot in a 4-2 vote, that is until Trixie revealed that she had the round trip Ticket, meaning that she had remained inside the game and that she was safe for the third part of the double eviction. Week 7.2 (Double Eviction)